marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Harrington (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Midtown School of Science & Technology; formerly Culver University | Relatives = Unnamed wife | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Midtown School of Science & Technology, Queens, New York City, New York; formerly Culver University, Willowdale, Virginia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Academic decathlon coach, teacher | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Goldstein; John Francis Daley; Jon Watts; Christopher Ford; Chris McKenna; Erik Sommers | First = | First2 = (Unnamed) (Named) | HistoryText = Roger Harrington worked at Culver University. When Bruce Banner snuck into the campus in the guise of a Pizza Delivery Man, he bribed Harrington with the pizza he used for his cover to gain access to Culver's computers. Years later, Mr. Harrington was the coach of the academic decathlon team at Midtown School of Science & Technology. He was disappointed when sophomore student Peter Parker decided to drop out of the team due to conflict of schedule. However, Harrington quickly accepted him when he asked to rejoin the team for their decathlon in Washington, D.C.. Harrington and his students were caught in an explosion within the Washington Monument. Luckily, they were all rescued by Spider-Man. Harrington was thankful that a student didn't die while on a field trip, for it has happened before. Following the revelation that Liz Toomes' father was a super criminal, she left for Oregon with her mother. As a result, Harrington put MJ in-charge as the decathlon team's new leader. During an event known as "The Snap," half of life in the universe had been killed off by an intergalactic being known as Thanos, only to be returned to life five years later by Bruce Banner during "The Blip." During this time, Roger believed his wife had died, only to later find out she faked her death and left him for another man. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Martin Starr portrays Roger Harrington in the films The Incredible Hulk, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Spider-Man: Far From Home. He is credited as "Computer Nerd" in The Incredible Hulk. * Starr's character in The Incredible Hulk went unnamed (and was only identified, as Amadeus Cho, in the film's novelization). During a Reddit Ask Me Almost Anything session, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige revealed that Mr. Harrington and the "Computer Nerd" could be considered the same character. }} | Trivia = * Mr. Harrington actor Martin Starr is friends with The Incredible Hulk protagonist Ed Norton, and appeared in the movie when Norton offered him to make a cameo. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Роджер Харрингтон (199999)